<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Chances Are by Podfixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561104">[Podfic] Chances Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx'>Podfixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphasia, Developing Relationship, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, John is a good doctor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Podfic, Recovery, Soundcloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: Mature<br/>Summary: Sherlock is spending some time in his mind palace - so far, so normal. But why is John there, why do things keep changing and why are there only two exits from the sitting room at 221B, neither of which seem to go anywhere useful?<br/>It's a case like no other for Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/gifts">Berty</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts">J_Baillier</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280701">Chances Are</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty">Berty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I seem to have got my mojo back a bit, so was able to complete this fantastic fic from Berty.<br/>Berty wanted me to take this opportunity to thank J_Baillier once again for her help with all medical aspects of the story and for beta reading in general.  JB is a true driving force within the Sherlock fandom and has helped countless people, in many ways, get their stories from their heads to the screen, all while producing outstanding fic herself.  We all salute you, JB, thank you. 🧡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/1-the-flood/s-7P0Unpknj3T">1 The Flood</a></p>
</div><iframe></iframe><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/chance-are-music-running-out/s-7tm4zZxlecD">Chance Are music Running Out</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/2-sanctuary/s-A87tOwLQQ64">2 Sanctuary</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Inescapable Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/3-the-inescapable-conclusion/s-pwt71IVrz0L">3 The Inescapable Conclusion</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/4-distraction/s-Zt0AxOeB6EH">4 Distraction</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Choice To Be Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/5-the-choice-to-be-made/s-h1gIumvcolQ">5 The Choice To Be Made</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Floating Towards Wakefulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to another week! 🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/6-floating-towards-wakefulness/s-dIbUVU9QSuu">6 Floating Towards Wakefulness</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Place Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/7-no-place-like-home/s-KZW7yS0mVCs">7 No Place Like Home</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When the Dam Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/8-when-the-dam-breaks/s-rdwOqt6KUER">8 When the Dam Breaks</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Inspector Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/9-an-inspector-calls/s-FLH2Cb6MMfd">9 An Inspector Calls</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. One Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another week has flown by!  Have a lovely weekend, peeps, I'll be back on Monday, with luck and a following wind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/10-one-word/s-FabbUbwETiZ">10 One Word</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Picking Your Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovely peeps, welcome to our final week with this fantastic story.  It's a public holiday today, in Queensland, so happy holidays to whoever is celebrating also.  I've been busy this morning with fashioning Christmas decorations for our pharmacy Christmas window.  Thank God for Pinterest, is all I will say!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/11-picking-your-battles/s-VSEeYdLN2Q8">11 Picking Your Battles</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Candle for the Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/12-a-candle-for-the-table/s-gLf3XhBDXZv">12 A Candle for the Table</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Real Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/13-the-real-thing/s-azx2qyKmkda">13 The Real Thing</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue - Home From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for joining me for this great story.  I love Berty's writing and look forward to whatever they might have in the pipeline for us! 🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/14-epilogue-home-from-home/s-Kb0o8IGvQwn">14 Epilogue - Home From Home</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>